Boligrafo
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: One-Shoot: Ron y Hermione en la madriguera antes de los siete Potters. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.


Bueno esta historia es para el reto primium del Foro 'The ruins', pensé que sería divertido escribir con restricciones por eso lo acepte, la historia, no sé qué tan buena me quedo, pero cumplí con las reglas! Disfruten

Faltaba apenas una semana para que fueran por Harry a Privet drive, Ron pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en lo que estaban por hacer, comportándose mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-Buenos días mama, ¿qué hay de desayunar? –Dijo bostezando mientras entraba a la cocina

-Buenos días hijo, siéntate ahorita te sirvo, tan solo un par de minutos y hubieras alcanzado a desayunar con Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Hermione? ¿Está aquí?

-Si ¿no lo sabías?, llego ayer en la noche, tal vez no te quiso despertar

-Tal vez, –dijo Ron decepcionado -¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Dijo que tenía mucho que hacer, traía muchos libros en fin, ya se pondrán al corriente hijo, desayuna.

Ron no quería que fuera evidente, pero comía desesperado, había pasado un mes desde el funeral de Dumbledore y desde entonces no veía a Hermione, se moría por verla, la extrañaba tanto que incluso le había escrito más de un par de veces, con cualquier pretexto, con tal de tener noticias suyas.

En cuanto termino de desayunar subió las escaleras, sintió nervios cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, sabia, o suponía que Hermione debía estar dentro, se quedo parado afuera listo para tocar, cuando recordó que estaba recién despertado, aun con pijama, despeinado, sin lavarse la cara y sin lavarse los dientes, así que se detuvo y mejor corrió al baño. Varios minutos después estaba de nuevo parado frente a la puerta

Se atrevió a tocar -toc toc-

-Ginny, te dije que por favor me dieras unos minutos! Prometo no tardar mucho más, por favor…

Ron no se atrevió a responder, solo dio un paso atrás y bajo decepcionado, se encontró con Ginny sentada abajo, en un sillón

-Que pasa hermanito, ¿ya saludaste a Hermione?

-Ehm no, parece que está muy ocupada, ¿qué haces?

-Mamá me obligo a empezar a hacer los recuerditos de la boda, ¿puedes creerlo? Qué momento más ridículo para tener una celebración, ni siquiera es seguro ir de compras

-Tal vez, aunque tal vez por eso lo hacen, ¿no preferirías estar con la persona que amas en los momentos más difíciles en lugar de tener que esperar a que todo mejore, sin siquiera saber si algún día lo hará?

-Wow, –dijo ginny haciéndose hacia atrás y apuntando a Ron con su varita -Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi hermano?

-No seas ridícula! Respondió ofendido

-Hablo en serio, en que transformaron los gemelos tu oso de peluche favorito cuando eras niño?

-En una araña gigante ¿ok? Ya cálmate, no porque todo el mundo piense que soy un insensible significa que lo sea

-Nadie piensa eso Ron, no seas dramático, pero, me extraña oírte hablar así, que te paso, o más bien… ¿Quien te paso?

-¿Que insinúas?

-Sí, no me vas a decir que tu noviazgo con la insoportable de Lavender te enterneció el corazón por qué no te creo, así que es alguien más, suelta la lengua quiero saberlo todo

-No hay nada que decir, –dijo Ron resignado

-Oh… –Dijo Ginny, -Ya entiendo

-¿En serio? Felicidades, entonces sabes algo que yo no, porque ni yo mismo entiendo

-Jajaja, creo que si lo sabes hermano, lo sabes, solo temes aceptarlo, –le dio una palmada en la espalda y se paro al baño dejando a Ron solo con sus pensamientos, quien no duro mucho ahí y se fue a su cuarto.

Estaba en su cuarto viendo revistas de quidditch aunque en realidad no les ponía atención, no dejaba de pensar que aun no saludaba a su amiga, y que a ella no le había importado buscarlo para saludarlo, cuando oyó un grito

-¡No! ¡Maldición! –Era la voz de Hermione Ron salió corriendo de su cuarto, se oía muy alterada

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Ron cuando se tropezó con Hermione en el camino

-¡Ron! Tus hermanos… –dijo Hermione apresurándose al baño

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-No, no me hicieron nada, es que, tome un _bolígrafo_ del cuarto de Ginny pero era uno de su colección, y me exploto apenas empecé a escribir, ¡mírame! Estoy toda llena de tinta

-Esos tarados, espera que le diga a mama

-No, Ron no te preocupes, ellos no me lo dieron, me paso por entrometida, estaba en un cajón de Ginny y yo lo tome sin preguntar, además tiene una enorme W dorada, no sé por qué no lo sospeche… –dijo Hermione riendo -Por cierto, hola

-Hola, bienvenida, –dijo Ron ofreciéndole la mano

-Te saludaría Ron pero temo ensuciarte, me quite el suéter sucio pero mira mis manos y mi cara

-Está bien, –dijo Ron -No te preocupes, creo que necesitaras ayuda para limpiarte, no es tinta normal, espera un momento ahora vuelvo.

Ron salió corriendo a su cuarto y regreso con una botella y un pequeño trapo

-Siéntate, te voy a limpiar, –Hermione bufo y obedeció, Ron humedeció el trapo con el liquido del frasco y empezó a limpiar delicadamente su rostro, como si fuera fina porcelana, Hermione observaba el rostro de Ron estaba muy cerca de ella, y de pronto sintió nervios de tenerlo tan cerca

-Listo tu cara esta tan be-limpia como siempre, –dijo ron aclarándose la garganta, -ahora tus manos, –Hermione no dijo nada solo le dio ambas manos mientras continuaba mirándolo, era extraño, sentía escalofríos al sentir el contacto con las manos de Ron, y sentía como si en lugar de limpiarla la acariciara, de pronto Ron levanto la vista al percatarse que era estudiado detenidamente

-¿Qué? –Dijo con una sonrisa

-No, nada lo siento, es solo, me preguntaba si era posible que alguien cambiara en un par de meses

-¿A que te refieres? ¿A mí? –Dijo Ron intrigado

-Un poco, digo, hace algunos meses ni nos hablábamos, y ahora mírate ayudándome

-Te recuerdo que yo no fui quien te dejo de hablar, fuiste tú, y además me atacaste con esas aves, ¿no recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo, lo siento, mejor olvidemos ese tema

-Si claro como yo no soy el culpable por primera vez…

-Está bien ¿quieres hablar de tu novia Lavender?

-Ex, y no, no quiero hablar de ella, cambiemos de tema

-¿Ves?

-¿Y por qué no me avísate ayer que llegaste? Sé que ahora eres como amiga de la familia entera pero ¿yo también sigo siendo tu amigo no? –Dijo Ron, concentrado limpiando una uña

-De que hablas, claro que eres mi amigo Ron, solo no quise despertarte, estabas dormido cuando llegue, y esta mañana seguías dormido cuando desayude así que preferí ir adelantando un poco el trabajo, supuse que cuando supieras que estaba aquí irías a saludarme

-Mmm lo hice, pero me corriste, –dijo Ron pasándose a la otra mano

-¿Qué?

-Bueno creíste que era Ginny, y me dijiste que te dejara sola

-Bueno lo dije por qué no sabía que eras tú, debiste haberlo dicho te habría dejado pasar

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Ron emocionado viéndola a los ojos

-Claro, tú si sabes sobre el plan, podrías haberme ayudado a empezar a organizar lo que necesitaremos

-Ah, –dijo Ron desviando la mirada, y sonriendo secamente por su inocencia de pensar que sería porque quería verlo

-Claro que también, quería saludarte, –dijo Hermione honestamente pero Ron creyó que solo lo decía por compromiso

-Bueno ya quedaste, –dijo Ron y se puso de pie, -si quieres te dejo la botella para que limpies tu suéter, voy al cuarto a seguir en lo que estaba, –dejo la botella junto a Hermione y cuando se disponía a retirarse

-¡Espera! –Dijo Hermione y se puso de pie rápidamente, Ron se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Hermione, quien se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo, al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor Ron solo pudo responder de la misma manera rodeándola por la cintura, apretándola contra él, aspiro su aroma y de pronto el mundo se detuvo…

-¿Y eso? –Dijo Ron débilmente mientras se separaban despacio

-Hola, –dijo Hermione tímidamente y le sonrió

-Hola, –dijo Ron de vuelta y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto

-¿Quieres ayudarme a revisar que pociones nos podrían servir? –Dijo apuntando al cuarto de Ginny

-Claro, aunque mejor lo hacemos en mi cuarto ¿qué te parece? Así no la molestamos

-Genial, –dijo Hermione quien aun sentía su cuerpo vibrando por ese abrazo, incluso por un momento temió que sus rodillas la traicionaran, pero gracias a dios no fue así.

Pasaron el resto de los días de esa manera, tomando de pretexto esa importante misión para pasar el día juntos, en ocasiones Hermione sentía la mirada de Ron sobre ella pero temía enfrentar su mirada, porque cada vez que lo hacia se sentía como una de esas chicas bobas que tanto odiaba, esas no pueden evitar reír nerviosamente frente al chico que les gusta.


End file.
